Skyfall
by xit.will.never.endx
Summary: This was it, she actually achieved it, Cammie is now an official CIA agent and she's ready to expect the unexpected. Her first year as an agent is nothing like she expected. New people, a new way of thinking, her past catching up with her, and an ultimate betrayal. Cammie is strong, there's not doubt about it, but is she strong enough to live through her first year at the CIA?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up in tails_

_Heads on science apart"_

_The Scientist-Coldplay_

After less than a week of being in the CIA, I had concluded that rookie boot camp was exactly like high school. Well, it was exactly like a stereotypical high school. All new agents were in groups already. There were the nerds, the jocks, the girls who were extremely concerned about their appearance, the music lovers, and the druggies. I'm not even kidding you. I swear I saw them outside hiding from the huge window down in the mass hall smoking.

I guess what set these groups apart from an actual high school was that,

A: we all had graduated and

B: every single one of us here had the ability to become blend in and become someone in these different cliques.

That's what being a spy was all about, adapting to any situation appropriately without raising ANY suspicion. Well that and stopping the bad guys from screwing up the world as we know it.

I probably should clear a few things up right now. Obviously, if you're reading this you have a pretty high clearance or you just stumbled across this and in that case please put this report down. No one will ever believe you when you tell them anything that has been written here.

Now for introductions, my name is Cameron Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan. I am 18 years old and just recently graduated Gallagher's School for Exceptional Women. Yes, that school. The exceptional women that have attended this school are "stuck up", "snobby", "rich" girls who have nothing better to do with their time. Well appearances can be deceiving. It's actually a school for spies. We obviously can't go around and tell everyone that, it kind of defeats the purpose of being a SECRET agent in training.

You may have stumbled across one of my reports before. It's something that I do to keep my life in order. Ever since sophomore year, my life seemed to embrace the fact that I was becoming a spy and is constantly sent over obstacles to test me. I guess a phrase that would describe my life is complete and utter chaos.

Here's a quick rundown on things: I had a secret normal boyfriend from sophomore year till halfway through senior year. Why we broke up? Well that's a story for another time. For the major part of my junior year I had a terrorist organization after me and my senior year was all about finding answers. That included leaving school for the summer and embarking on a mission that has changed my life completely. Too bad don't really remember it. All I really have left is the scary moment when I do something unbelievable, something that I didn't even know I could do. Anyways, I can tell you right now, I didn't exactly find the answers I wanted and I'm still unsatisfied.

I graduated 2 weeks, 3 days and 19 hours ago. I am currently in a rookie boot camp, a tradition in the CIA to make sure that we were exactly what they were looking for.

I had 3 amazing friends that have supported me throughout these years, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter. Sadly, we didn't all go in the same direction. Macey decided to travel across the world to join Section 6. Bex and I still can't decide if Macey was accepted for her amazing skills and her connections in the American government (due to her dad being Senator and all) or because of her dazzling looks. Liz still hasn't decided where she belongs and at the moment is trying out a bunch of different organizations. Bex and I chose the CIA, me for obvious reasons; the Cameron-Morgan family all seemed to head here. Bex chose the CIA because she didn't want to be known as Baxter's kid in the Section 6.

That's how we found ourselves two weeks later at rookie boot camp. Some spies believe that rookie boot camp is what makes you an amazing spy and helps you make amazing allies- and friends here in the CIA. Rookie boot camp went on for exactly 2 weeks and was designed to test you on your fighting abilities, tailing abilities, creating and maintaining cover ability and so much more. In short, they just wanted to make sure that we were up to par- that we would be a much needed addition to the CIA. It could get really intense at times. However, this was just an introduction to what lies out in the mission world- one that we would be joining in less than two months.

Bex and I weren't too worried about this boot camp with its stress considering that Bex had tagged along in some of her parents missions and me sneaking off in the summer. Like I said, I don't really remember much but had definitely prepared me, subconsciously, for being a CIA agent.

I'm sorry. I need to write this down on paper, make these facts of life official so that I have something to go back to when the spy life just gets so confusing and I don't know what's true and what isn't. This report is probably the closest I can ever to get to the straight up truth with hard actual facts until I retire and maybe after.

I turned my attention towards the conversation happening with Bex and a couple other girls that we were rooming with. They were all wondering what we were going to do today. So far, day one was about finding a group of people that you believed that you could work well with and day two was showing off your remarkable skills. Needless to say, I was sparring with Bex for the greater part of the day.

"Attention! Can you please report to your advisors?" A voice blared through the speakers.

My group quickly dispersed and I headed towards the agent responsible for mine and a couple other agents training.

"Sup Alex?" Alex was the agent who was in charge of my training. We got along great and he was always down to sneak me a few tips and ready to help me improve.

"One second." Alex turned over to another agent who was whispering in his ear.

I leaned in closer, trying to get a smidge of what was going on.

"Did you change the security code?" The other agent asked.

"Of course I did, don't worry about it!" Alex said reassured. He turned his attention towards me.

"Cameron! Excited for today?" Alex smiled briefly at me and began shuffling through a crap load of papers.

"Oh yes, I think someone said that day three was the most entertaining." I replied.

"We'll see about that. Here you go," Alex passed me a package of papers. "Now head to booth 3."

I pushed past the crowd of people crowding around him. I noticed that in this short time, booths set themselves up around the room. These booths resembled voting booths. I headed to the one with the huge 3 on it.

I peeked in. The booth was closed in with a table in the center. On either side, there was a plastic chair. Both of them were vacated. I took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out the papers Alex was gave me.

_Day 3 of Agent Training_

_This day is all about creating and maintaining a cover. You will be paired up with one other agent and you will embark on a journey together over the course of the next 12 hours._

Attached was a list of questions as well as a simple itinerary outlining our activities. Right now, we were supposed to spend 2 hours with our partner, creating a cover on the spot. We had to use our actual names but make everything else up.

I heard the squeaking of the chair across from me. I looked up and saw a very attractive guy. I'm not even kidding you. He was one of those people where your first thought was "Wow, they're hot," and it's not a thought or an opinion, it's more like a statement, a fact. This guy sitting across from me was good looking. If I was a regular Gallagher girl, this would be the end of me considering it was an all girl school. But thanks to Josh, I wasn't all that fazed. He was a hot guy and I wasn't going to throw away my career over swooning over him

"Hi there," I smiled towards him.

"Hey," mystery guy head nodded back to me. "What's your name?"

"Cammie, and you?"

"I'm Zach." He smirked at me.

I could already tell that this was going to be on interesting day.

"Shall we get started?"

**A/N: HEEY GUYS! So this is the beginning of my story, I hope you guys like it so far! For this story just assume that the other books haven't happened because certain events can't happen for this story to work. Some characters and/or their relationships with each other might be OOC because that way I can make the story my own and it will be a lot easier to write for me. Any and all writing criticism and tips are welcomed appreciated! I will try to update at least once a week but that's dependant on how school's going that week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! THANKS FOR READING :)**

**~ P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me._

_Across the Universe- The Beatles_

"So let me get this straight, your family owns a bakery which you work at most days a week but you dream of becoming a doctor?" Zach said confused. "Where did you get a doctor from?"

I stared at him in disbelief. He was a dream crusher, wasn't he? My cover wasn't allowed to become a doctor despite being a baker her whole life. I decided to pull the heart strings a little, go back into my past and bring up a familiar figure to help me out here.

"Well you see, my cat, Suzie was in a dreadful car accident a couple years ago. When she was being operated on at the vet's, I couldn't help but think that I wanted to save lives; except people's lives, not animals." I threw one of my own smirks to Zach before continuing. "Anyways, you seem to be a stereotype. A kid who has had a rough past, who wants to become a star and move out of his little old town. A little cliché, don't you think?"

"I'm the one who's cliché?" Zach retorted back. "Listen to your story first and then tell me whose more cliché!'"

A bell rung out pausing mine and Zach's argument sort of thing. I looked at Zach.

"Well that was kinda fun, real entertaining. I see why people say that this is their favorite day now." I said conversationally.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to see what's going to happen after lunch." Zach and I walked out of the booth together.

"Should we meet up here again after?" I asked quickly.

Zach waited until mostly everyone was out of their booths. "It's a date!" He yelled out before booking it to his friends.

I turned bright red. That was unexpected and unnecessary. I was unimpressed.

The rest of the day was brutal. I was emotionally and physically exhausted by the end of it. So I was in need of- no, more like expecting a relaxing evening where I could fall asleep at 8 after eating and eating and eating. But that clearly doesn't happen in the CIA.

Many things can alter the way you plan your day, or your life. These things can be small or they can be huge. Mine, however was small. See, I was sitting in some sweats. My hair was in a messy bun. I had toothpaste on my face, placed where I was breaking out. I was eating a bag of chips. Crumbs were also smeared all over my face and shirt. In other words, I was extremely unattractive.

It was about 7:36pm when Bex opened the door to a group of rowdy, well dressed guys who had brought along music and food. They ran in, like a group of dogs chasing a piece of meat. Bex and a few other girls followed them, all of which were all dolled up and looked ready to party.

Do you see the scene? Everyone was all fancy and ready to dance… and then there was me.

"Bex, what the fuck is going on?" I whispered harshly.

She flipped her hair and pulled down her shirt just a little before answering me. "Well Cameron, if it isn't obvious, a party is going on."

"Why?" I was starting to get pissed. "A warning would have been nice!"

"Cammie, Cammie, we have less than two weeks to achieve the full college experience. We aren't going to get that unless we party. No one's going to care if you look like crap."

I was beyond mad by now. Okay, Cammie. Just take a deep breath. I quickly scanned the room, trying to find a quick way to get out of here without attracting much attention. Judging by the amount of people at the entrance of the room, the door just wasn't an option.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I found a cupboard whose back board was loose. This led to the roof. I remembered discovering this handy passageway the first day I arrived here.

I breathed in the cool air. I had brought my iPod up there and had decided that I would spend my night hanging out under the stars. I popped in my two headphones and cranked up the volume. I succumbed into the beat of the music.

It felt like minutes, probably about an hour though before anything happened.

"Cammie?" Zach tapped my shoulder. Something happened right there. Something strange. Something I hadn't felt since Jo- I don't even know when. My stomach was filled with butterflies.

I pulled out one headphone. "Oh hi, Zach."

"Nice face," he smirked back.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

We both stared at each other before Zach said anything.

"Whatcha listening to?"

I held out a headphone. Zach and I laid back letting the music absorb the silence.

"So what are you doing out here?" I was a little confused. Zach struck me as a guy who was the life of a party. He didn't seem the type to walk away from one.

"I could ask you the same question."

I pretended to look at my watch. "I'm waiting for you to answer."

"The girls in there just can't get enough of me. I had to leave. There wasn't enough of me to go around." Zach smiled.

"Oh please, let's be realistic here." I glared at Zach.

"Getting the college experience in 11 days is overrated."

**A/N: Hiii guys! I received an amazing response from the first chapter. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Especially to the people who reviewed. Here's the second chapter, I hope it's as good as the first. It's a filler chapter and I know it doesn't seem all that important but parts of it are really needed for the next few chapters. **

**Any ways, free cakes for anyone who reviews! And any writing criticism is definitely appreciated!**

**~P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift_

Calm down. Take a deep breath. Nothing happened after that. Honestly! Zach and I didn't really talk after that. We listened to music for about an hour and then we went back inside because the party was over.

Unfortunately, Bex started holding these parties every night. And, obviously, I didn't join them. I made sure that I was a little more attractive looking at night however. I also never went back to the roof. I hung out in a different spot every night. But each of these spots had a clear view of the roof just in case Zach went back there.

No, he never went back. I guess Bex's parties became more interesting or he was just really bored when we were together. Whatever. I didn't care. I really don't so you can wipe that look off of your face. He was just another guy and dating just isn't an option for me, especially after what happened with Josh, my ex boyfriend. I didn't care, honestly… I think.

Nothing really happened between us after that. We both basically ignored each other. Once in a while he would smirk at me or catch my eye when someone said something stupid. The only times where Zach and I actually had a conversation, none of which were civilized, was when we were paired up. In other words, two glorious days.

After a couple nights, the people who attended the parties formed this group. They would hang out _every_ moment they could. I would try and hang out with them as well since Bex was there and I didn't really know anyone, but every time single time I got this vibe that most of them wanted me to leave. It was very, very lonely once I acted on the hint. This was probably the first time since seventh grade that Bex and I hadn't been together at a spy training function like this.

"You can't blame it on this feeling that you get." Bex said harshly when I brought it up with her. "This is all you're doing. They don't want to hang out with you because you're being weird."

"And how's that?"

"You're being intimidating! That's what it is. I mean, you just walk around not talking to any body and you won't even go to any of the parties. You barely acknowledge anyone's presence. But that's not even the intimidating part. Your parents are _legends_; your aunt is a _legend_. You were trained by a Joe Solomon, a _legend_. And it's evident how amazing of a spy you are because every one of these people worked hard to train you better than our classmates. The sad part is that this isn't even the reason. You can tell that some of us here have experienced a little bit of the spy life, but with you, it's different. When someone watches you fight or participate in any of the activities, they can tell you're experienced, that you have been through things that we are never ever going to go through. We can't even imagine it; you can't even imagine or remember it."

Let me clarify something. She wasn't trying to make it sound like I was amazing, or that she was complimenting me. I was scared by the tone she was using. There was something in there that I had never heard. There was jealousy, envy, guilt, annoyance, and I swear a little bit of hatred.

And that's what made things even worse. I hadn't told Bex, Liz, or Macey the whole story. I hadn't told my mom, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon; just my dad, wherever he is. The truth is that I have been having sporadic flash backs. It was like a huge puzzle of broken memories all scattered in my head. They would resurface when I would see or hear something that reminded me of my summer. When I remember something, my breathing becomes irregular, all my senses are filled with what happened in that exact moment, happiness, surprise, even pain. Lately, they've been happening more and more. The first time I touched a gun here at boot camp, I was flooded with the image and feeling of shooting someone. The worst part is that I didn't even know who I shot. These memories aren't in chronological order, I could be getting tortured in one and in the next one I would be in a room forging a passport or paper work.

I've been hiding these episodes from everyone. No one wants me to remember because, like Bex said, during that missing summer, I experienced events that the best spies in the CIA couldn't even begin to imagine. The thing is I want to remember. It's scary having an important part of your life just missing, like a big, black, gaping hole in the middle of the ocean.

After that conversation with Bex, things had been rocky between us. She was pissed at me. I don't know why. She just was. And that was why I found myself, on the last day of rookie boot camp, by myself, in the corner, completely and utterly alone.

I looked around the room sadly. Everyone besides me had a group of friends. Was I actually that intimidating? No scratch that. Was I intimidating? I didn't think so. I thought of myself as a failure, someone who went out looking for answers and nearly died three times just to lose my memory. I risked my life- my friends and my family's life for nothing.

I finally allowed myself to look over at Bex. There she was, with all these new friends that would aide her while she was in the field. And then there was me, a solitary figure, completely alone with the exception of my eventual partner. And ever then, because I was so "intimidating" my partner wouldn't even want to talk to me. I thought I was perfectly nice to whoever I was partnered up with. We had very entertaining conversations and I thought that I would have made at least an ally by the end of this camp.

"You're like an antisocial little elf." I turned around to find Zach smirking at me. My stomach began doing flip flops, again.

"An antisocial elf?" I narrowed my eyes.

"A little elf! We can't forget that you're smaller than me." His smirk morphed into an evil smile.

"Shut up." I glared at Zach as I picked up my apple.

"I don't get what today is all about." Zach quickly changed the subject. "Since when does the CIA give a socializing day?" I took a bite of my apple, daring him to continue. Instead, Zach looked around cautiously and leaned in closer. "Wanna do something a little, oh, I don't know, dangerous?" He smiled, revealing an evil glint in his eyes.

I chewed my apple thoughtfully. "And what would this dangerous thing be?"

"I want to know what they're saying about us." He stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to jump out of my seat, exclaiming yes like how any other girl here would do.

"So what you're saying is?" I wasn't going to be that easy.

"Let's do a little breaking and entering." He smirked.

I still wasn't all entirely convinced. Why did he want me to go with him? He literally had a huge group of people in the corner worshipping his every move. That was the type of person Zach was. Everyone wanted to be him or date him. They all but kneeled down every time he walked by. He was cool. He made all the right decisions. Being recognized by him was an honor, or so how Bex and our two roommates made it sound every single night after a party. They analyzed and over analyzed the way he talked, glanced away, and even his hair.

"Why me?" I asked finally.

"You're good. We won't get caught if you come along." Zach said simply.

It was a good enough answer for me. I gestured for him to walk with me. I took another bite of my apple. Zach was right. How cool would it be to see the inside view of how the CIA thinks? Anyways, having a day to relax was new, especially the last day of a camp preparing us to kick ass in the world of espionage. Mr. Solomon would never dream of doing that to us. He may shorten our lessons to get a point across, but waste one whole day? That was not in his books at all.

I stopped walking abruptly. Mr. Solomon's first lesson was to notice things. I stood there for a moment, realizing that my back pocket suddenly was heavier. I pulled out a small piece of evapopaper.

_Your mission of the day: obtain a piece of classified information. You are allowed to have a partner. Cover yor tracks. And please don't damage the cameras. _

"Zach, wait up," I showed him the paper.

"Damn, I was excited to spray paint the cameras."

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I'm getting such a good response from you guys. Thank you to every one who reviewed and I'm sorry that I couldn't answer all of them.**

**Please please review and like I said constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_'Cause if one day you wake up_

_And find you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder_

_Where on earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll go back to the place that we meet_

_Oh, you see me waiting on the street_

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script_

Zach and I began walking towards the back of the room calmly, taking caution that no one saw us. We discussed the different techniques we were going to use in case if we encountered someone and how we were going to get in and out of the records room fast.

We fell into an awkward sort of silence as we past Bex and Zach's group of friends. To my surprise, Zach completely ignored them and looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help it, I blushed.

"Cammie, Zach! Where are you guys going?" Bex called after us.

Zach grabbed my arm and dragged me faster to the records room at the back.

He stopped right at the door and stared at it for a moment. He shook his messy dark hair out of his eyes, revealing a puzzled expression on his face. "Here's something we didn't think of; the security code."

"Shit."

We stared at each other, both racking our brains trying to figure out possibilities. Then, it hit me. It hit me hard like a rock flying out of the sky.

"I know who created the code," I said, a smile slowly spreading across my face. "Alex."

Zach began punching in codes. He punched in the approximate date of Alex's birthday, the first day of rookie boot camp, anything completely and utterly obvious. Alex was the kind of person who would actually make the code that easy. And yet, every single code was rejected. We both stopped to think.

"How did I not think of this before?" Zach muttered angrily as he punched in another eight digit code.

"What is it?" I questioned. Three blinks on the code pad accompanied with two quick beeps signaled to us that we could enter the room.

"It's his parent's anniversary. I remember my mom was invited to one of their parties a couple years ago."

I high fived him in congratulations and then proceeded to wipe the number pad clean of our prints. I handed Zach a pair of latex gloves and we began our search.

Zach looked at the camera that was residing on the opposite wall of where the keypad was. He mouthed something to the camera, something I'm sure was very vulgar and crude.

The records room was not at all what I imagined. I thought it would be this immaculate room; clean with one file cabinet dedicated to one year of training rookies. I believed that there would also be a couple desks with high-tech computers on it. But it was nothing like that. Instead it was a small, dusty, dark room that really smelled. There were files upon files everywhere, covering all the shelves and all parts of the ground. The centre of the room slightly glowed due to the hue of an ancient computer.

"Where's the lights?" Zach coughed.

"Don't get your hopes up. I think they did this on purpose." I replied. I pulled out my iPod and used the light from the screen to find my way around. "Do you have any idea where the recent files are?"

After much deliberating (it took up 3 minutes and 42 seconds of our precious time), Zach and I decided to split up. He would search through the old man computer and I would search the floor, the shelves, the table hidden in the corner and that gross corner with dust bunnies and abandoned spider webs.

I scanned the area around me. 1970, 2005, 1988. They were extremely unorganized in this room.

"YEAH I FOUND THE RECORDS!" Zach yelled, his chest swollen up in pride.

"Shut up! We're supposed to be quiet! We're infiltrating them!" I whispered yelled back. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the chair.

I scrolled down. Cameron Ann Morgan, Cameron Ann Morgan. There it was. I could hear the drums beating as my heart beat grew faster and faster. This was the moment of truth. I double clicked on my name.

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Comments: Excelled in all parts of training. Showed focus and determination especially when fixing her mistakes. Works well with other agents. Skill set proves very advanced, very alike to the skill set of Matthew Morgan._

My heart stopped. Did I actually just read that? _Skill set proves very advanced, very alike to the skill set of Matthew Morgan_ kept on repeating over in my head. My eyes started to prickle. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said about me, ever. The best compliment I had ever received. I smiled. It was probably the most real smile I had given since I broke up with Josh.

When we broke up, it seemed like everything came crashing down. I had just realized right there and then how much I was going through and how everything around me was crumbling. I realized how hard it was to have enemies and how it impacts relationships, especially the one where you'll do anything to keep them out of the spy world.

"Erm Gallagher Girl, I want to see what they said about me too." Zach interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," I closed my file and scooted off the seat. I didn't ask about his comments. It was private and personal. I did take a glimpse though. Enough to see that he went to Blackthorne. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Zach and I bolted out of there, making sure that there was no evidence other than the cameras that we were there.

"So, my names Gallagher Girl now?" I asked once we rejoined his group of friends. (Yes guys, I actually decided to go "intimidate" people and not be an antisocial "elf".)

"Yup!" Zach smiled mischievously.

"Sounds good Blackthorne Boy," I smiled mischievously right back at him.

At that moment, I was so happy. It would have taken a lot of effort to make even just the smallest bit sad. I was just so happy because of that comment about me and my dad and that I did amazing in boot camp. This joyfulness stayed with me until I was safe and sound in Bex's house in London, watching a James Bond movie. When Daniel Craig and Eva Green kissed, I realized that that it wasn't the only reason why I was so happy. It was that moment when I was sitting right on her couch that I made a startling discovery.

I was just another lovesick teen.

I was falling for Zach.

Hard.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 4 on time :) I've decided that Tuesday's will be by unofficial updating day. So Cammie's falling for Zach, huh? It's definitely not going to be that easy for them. I have a lot planned for them. Right now I'm at that awkward stage where I'm trying to set everything up for the actual story. **

**Thank you to all the people who've reviewed. Because I'm me, I have procrastinated on answering you guys but I will try and get to it today and tomorrow! Please keep on reviewing! They're so encouraging :)**

**I'm sorry, I'm very uncreative with these author notes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_Everything Has Changed-Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran_

"CAAAMMMMMIIIEEEE!"Bex bellowed in the wee hours of the morning. "ZACH'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

I fell out of my bed. I was surprised, confused and scared. Why was Zach here? I jumped up and smoothed down my hair. I changed into a pair of jeans since my pajama's were a little too short.

It then occurred to me as I was walking down the stairs that Bex was kidding. I hadn't told anyone about my feelings for Zach these past two weeks. That didn't stop me from being confused.

"I'm not that stupid Bex!" I yelled back at her.

"Well just come downstairs!" She screamed.

I was in the kitchen in a couple seconds, obviously disgruntled. I had been enjoying myself upstairs, laying back and listening to music.

"Here," Bex tossed me a fully packed envelope.

"What's this?" I asked. I tore the envelope open.

"Results from boot camp and don't worry about it, we're going to go back and do things right," Bex began rambling about how we were going to do things better and focus on the important things.

I had completely blocked her out. Inside I was freaking out.

_Dear Cameron Morgan,_

_ Congratulations, you have passed the Beginners Boot Camp for CIA Agents. Please report to the Virginia branch on August 12th._

_Sincerely,_

_Colleen McIntyre_

_Agent Training Department_

A huge smile crept onto my face I was freaking out! I made it through. I'm a CIA agent. I'M A FUCKING SPY. Words could not explain how happy I was. This was something that I have been working on for my _whole_ life.

"You look happy," Bex said slowly, confused.

"Yeah, that's 'cause I am." I chirped back.

"That's an unusual reaction. I cried when I found out that I had to redo boot camp."

And suddenly, my inner happy dance stopped. "What?"

"You got through?" Bex asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes," I replied cautiously. "Didn't you?"

"Well looks, like it was just you, Zach and a couple other people that made it through! Congrats, I guess you guys weren't having a heated snogging session on the last day."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "ME AND ZACH?" I turned bright red.

"Yes. You and Zach." Bex said quietly. "Anyways, we're leaving here tomorrow night! Be ready, I have to go converse with all the other failures on how we are going to pass this time." I suddenly felt awful. Here I was, sitting in her kitchen celebrating my new status as a spy when she was seriously contemplating her career path because she couldn't pass one easy boot camp.

"Bex…" I called out, but it was too late, she had already left the room.

The days following were a little confusing. Bex insisted that we had to pack because we were returning to Virginia. However, she decided that she needed a new wardrobe, a new outlook on life, a new attitude, a new everything. At first I thought it was because she felt that a change would help her become the spy slash agent that she wanted to be.

"There's a guy," Bex finally confided in me after hours and hours of shopping, packing, and reanalyzing every aspect of herself. "I won't tell you who it is or how I know him or whatever, but yeah. I'm pretty sure he's chasing after a girl but it doesn't hurt to try, you know."

I tried interrogating her at every single chance I got, on the car ride to the airport, at the airport, on the plane, on the way to our hotel room. Bex is a good spy though, she knows how to keep secrets and keep important intel to herself.

"Cammie! Can you shut up for one moment and help me? This white dress or this green top and a skirt?" Bex yelled at me. In just a day, clothes were strewn left and right in our room. On the table there were piles of take out containers (I'm sorry, we get hungry easily). Bex and I were getting ready for a "get together" at someone's house. Bex insisted that this was all business and it was to develop a plan for rookie boot camp. For obvious reasons, I had a hard time believing that.

"Don't try to hard! If an arms dealer turns up threatening to blow up the house you're going to regret wearing a dress!" I hollered back.

"Smart!"

In no time at all, (actually it was a lot of time) Bex and I were piling into a taxi with two other people.

"Why are you here?" One of the people glared at me. "I bet you just want to rub it in that you passed and we didn't."

"Lay off of her."

I smiled appreciatively at Bex. We all settled in for the long drive to the get together. I stared out of the window, watching the blurs of houses fly by. I watched little kids bike, couples hold hands, and brothers and sisters bicker back and forth. The taxi driver turned onto a familiar street and suddenly I was hit with a memory. The vividness was so strong; it was bombarding all my senses. It took all my strength to act like nothing was wrong. I grimaced as I gave myself up to the flashback.

_I banged once, twice, three times on the trunk._

_"HELP!" I yelled hoarsely, knowing that it wouldn't do anything. "HELP ME, PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" _

_I was panicking. I didn't do well in small car trunks for a long period of time. I took deep breaths to calm me down before I tried to rip the duct tape of my wrists and ankles._

_You would think that a powerful terrorist organization would have more of an efficient way of tying me up._

_My nails ached. Some of them were even bleeding. My teeth ached from trying to bite it off. My legs were burning. They were in such an awkward position._

_Finally, I made a small tear. With all of my energy I tried to move my hands as far apart as possible. It was hard. I had no strength whatsoever. I started to work on the tape binding my feet together. I had no idea how much noise I was making._

_The trunk flew open. I took my chance and kicked at whoever opened it as best as I could with bound feet. I fell on the ground. A black high heel stamped on my chest. I grunted in pain._

_"Not so fast darling." Catherine grinned at me. "We want to show you this special place." _

_I took this chance to observe my surroundings. This street was so familiar it was eerie._

_"Yes, I thought you would recognize this place." Catherine looked towards the guy I injured. "Stick her in the back seat. Make sure she stays still or," Catherine held out a small knife. It shined in the sun._

I was feeling light headed. This was definitely the street Catherine took me on. But that wasn't how I remembered it.

The taxi drove past a few houses before stopping. "Here ya go." The taxi driver exchanged a few words about how much we had to pay him with Bex.

I stepped out of the taxi. The house was exactly how I remembered it with the exception of the flower basket on the porch. There was feeling of déjà vu in the air. I could clearly remember climbing the tree in the front yard. I remembered falling out of it when I received the news that my dad was never, ever going to hug me again. I pushed this feeling out of my mind. I needed to focus on the task at hand, getting through tonight.

"Hey Bex, who's house is this?" I asked slowly.

"Zach's, it's nice isn't it?" Bex chirped.

My heart stopped. Zach was living in _the_ house I grew up in?

**A/N: What do ya think? I'm really excited now because I have huge plans for this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I haven't been able to answer to all of you guys but your reviews make my day. They're so sweet and make me want to post another chapter right away (even though it hasn't been written). **

**On another, more random note, only 26 days till Christmas! I'm so excited, it's not even funny.**

**Now you've read the chapter but you're confused on what to do next. It's okay, I got you covered. There is this huge box right under this author's note. Just jot down your opinion of the chapter, maybe a rate out of ten and a prediction of what's going to happen next. If you really feel like it, you can check off some of the boxes down there. Then click "Post Review" and BAM you've made my day and possibly have impacted the outcome of the chapter.**

**So go on now, give it a try :)**

**PS I haven't written a disclaimer yet but all characters belong to the wonderful Ally Carter. The title belongs to the amazing Adele.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins...  
21 Guns- Green Day_

Déjà vu is a funny thing isn't it? It comes from the French, literally meaning "already seen." It was that feeling of an event or experience had already happened to you in the past. I bet you have been through it before, I mean _everyone _has. But it was small, not an overwhelming sensation. Possibly a conversation that you've had before or something minuscule like that.

Now imagine that you were walking through one hallway and you were getting flashbacks from your childhood and yet you couldn't enjoy it. Why? Because you were being _bombarded _with another, more recent memory. Every step you took, you felt warm emotions only to be replaced with pain and agony. Your heel sinks into the warm carpet every few seconds, creating a melodic sort of rhythm. That boom, boom wasn't coming just from your feet but from the memory of getting tortured. Boom, boom, boom, _punch, kick, snap. _Do you feel it yet? All those pleasant memories _ruined. _You're feeling so many things at once and yet you're feeling nothing at all. It's hard, isn't it? It's like that one ride at Disneyworld that makes you want to throw up plus those days where your mood is just off the wall. This was me, walking into every room, through every doorway, at Zach's house. All these flash backs overloading my senses just threatening to make me burst.

I vaguely noticed conversations happening, people laughing in glee, their enormous hand movements to define their points. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bex shoot concerned glances at me. I payed no attention to anything. It was taking all my strength to hold myself together.

"Here," I was handed a glass of cold wine. I gulped it down as fast as I could. I gestured for them to pass me one, two, five more. It was so refreshing. Every sip I took, the more the flash backs became buried themselves into my subconscious.

"Whoa, slow it down with wine," I heard a familiar voice say. I didn't even bother to try and match it with a face. I stared blankly off into the distance.

"I need to go," I managed to mumble out. I stood up, accidently knocking a couple wine glasses.

"Cammie, where are you going?"Bex jumped up, trying to steady me. I pushed her and a few other people back. I stumbled through the hallways and out the door.

I concentrated on ignoring the whispers being passed between people to people but it can be very difficult when you're trained to hear _everything._

"She's underage, why did she drink so much?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, here this is the girl who got through boot camp."

I could feel the looks of disgust burn my back as I raced out of the door. Like I had said before, the spies at the boot camp all had cliques. They were all part of different cliques. Yet, they all had one thing in common, they were extremely _judgmental._

I ran onto the street. Cars swerved to avoid hitting me; honks and yells filled the air. A stupid idea, I know. Alcohol clearly isn't my thing.

"Sorry, what's your name?" The receptionist's hazel eyes peered through her huge glasses.

"Cameron Ann Morgan and I'm here for the orientation," I clarified for her.

She ruffled through a few papers and quickly tapped on the keys of her laptop. "Yes, yes, a little early now aren't you?"

I laughed. I was so nervous. I had been waiting for this moment for literally my whole life. My stomach was full of butterflies. I knew if I wasn't here super early, I would have arrived super late.

"Please take a seat in the room across from me. Your instructor will meet you there in one hour."

I thanked her and walked slowly in the direction she pointed in. Beside her desk were automatic doors leading to a huge circular room. There were rows and rows of desks, starting at the center of the room and going higher up. You know, like an auditorium, just replace the seats with desks. These rows were full of spies deep in conversation, furiously typing or looking at a file. That would be me in the near future_. I was here. I made it._

I took a seat in the room I was supposed to wait in. I don't think that this should be classified as a room. It was as small as a closet. In the center was a small rectangular table with four chairs around it. It was dark and smelt stale. I took two deep breaths to calm myself.

**Interesting fact about moi: I don't do well under stress (ironic, since my job is the definition of stress.)**

I waited and waited and waited. After 37 minutes, a small trail of people began arriving. There was a grand total of fourteen new spies, all crammed in one small broom closet. Zach was among the last to arrive. He gave me a stiff nod and then proceeded to ignore me. I was completely okay with that. I was pretty close to throwing up.

"Okay, let's see what group of morons I'm in charge of this year." A very, uhh shall we say built woman began bellowing for the doorway. We all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her mud brown eyes stared right back at us. "Clearly, you guys aren't that bright. Get out and line up single file out here."

The room was filled with grunts as everyone tried to get out of the room at the same time.

"Are you incompetent? One at a time!" She bellowed. "I am Agent Anwell. You are to address me as sir at all times." She spat out once we were assembled in the hallway. "Follow me."

Anwell began marching briskly through that huge circular room. At once, all the spies' heads snapped towards us, as if they were sizing us up. I could pick out Aunt Abby near the top of the room wearing a sympathetic smile. Anwell marched us out of the room and to a passageway leading to three sets of cement stairs.

"Up, up, up!" She yelled, an amused expression was propped on her face. We jogged up those stairs as fast as we could. As much as I didn't want to admit it, in the first 3 minutes and 14 seconds I had known Anwell, I was genuinely scared _shitless _by her.

We found ourselves on the roof of a high tower. There were a couple old boxes scattered across. There were three satellite dishes placed strategically in the middle. A small green shed with a layer of dust was near the corner of the roof. There was literally nothing for us up here, unless Anwell wanted us to somehow fit into the shed. I had a growing suspicion of what Anwell wanted us to do. I looked towards her, praying that I was wrong.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" There was no other word for her mood then gleeful. "Jump."

**A/N:**

**Hiiii *insert sheepish smile here* I'm sorry, I know it has been a while... I guess you could say school just kinda took over my life for the past two weeks. I guess another reason is that I only got one review (which was AMAZING) and I was hoping that I would get a couple more...**

**But on the bright side, many people started following the story so THANK YOU SO MUCH 3**

**Sorry for this chapter, I whipped it up really quickly. But it's going to get better, so have no fear the actual story will commence in the next chapter!**

**Pleaaaseeeeee review, they make my day and they're my motivation! Don't hesitate to give me criticism, good or bad, it's all appreciated!**

**Happy Holidays Guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_You saw all my pieces broken  
This darkness that I could never show_

_If I told you you were right_  
_Would you take my hand tonight?_  
_If I told you the reasons why_  
_Would you leave your life and ride?_  
_And ride…_

_Ride- Cary Brothers_

Even though my suspicions were confirmed, I couldn't help but be surprised. Jump off a huge building, uh no thanks. At least not when my life isn't in danger.

"Well, what are you waiting for? JUMP!" Anwell stared at us, a smug grin growing on her face. Her beady eyes stared us down.

"There are no parachutes here, how are we supposed to break our fall? I don't know about anyone else, but I don't particularly want to die today." One brave girl called out from the back. Though she sounded confident, her face was pale.

"If you can't jump off a simple rooftop on command then you're in the wrong business honey," Anwell snapped back.

I tried to catch Zach's eye, wondering what he was about to do. However, he was determinedly staring right above Anwell as if he was in deep thought.

"I thought so," Anwell muttered. Of course we heard it. She gave us one last glance and smirked.

I didn't like that comment. I didn't like that smirk. I didn't like her. I knew she thought that we were all wusses. But I know I'm not. I burned with the desire to prove her wrong. I was going to jump off the roof and _survive._

Anwell started heading towards the door. I no longer cared, I was going to meet downstairs, unharmed. I was looking forward to that surprised look on her face. I faced the edge of the rooftop and took a deep breath. 1, 2, 3. I started off with a jog, then a run, then a sprint. The others around me realized what I was doing and moved out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zach looking quite amused. Screw him. I focused myself back on my task. The edge came closer and closer.

I wanted to hesitate, I really did. But I felt like it was daring me. _Come here, Cammie, _it seemed to say. _Come, jump off of me. You know you want to. _ I couldn't stop. Not when everyone's eyes were on my back. And suddenly, the edge was right in front of me. I clenched my eyes shut and jumped.

A scary thought occurred to me the moment I once I was in flight. At this altitude, I would die the moment I hit the ground. I didn't have a parachute and there sure as hell wasn't a huge box of pillows underneath me.

**Interesting fact about moi: Since I was 5, it has been one of my life goals to jump into a box full of pillows (it's harder done then said)**

What could I do to make sure that I survived this day? It took some quick thinking and awkward movements in the air to make a plan that, cross your fingers, will let me live another day. I twisted and turned as fast as I could, trying to get my jacket off. The ground was coming closer and closer. My heart started beating really fast. I could die at any moment. Finally, I got it off my back and in my hands. I grabbed the two sleeves and flung the rest of the sweater above me. Almost immediately, I slowed down and was able to land with only a couple scratches and bruises.

I started to laugh and I couldn't stop. I laughed at how scared I was, how scared everyone was, when it was just as simple as taking your jacket off. I laughed at how I thought I would die. Not going to lie, but I was just waiting for my life to flash before my eyes. My ribs hurt. Tears streamed down from my eyes. But I couldn't stop. I headed off to find the entrance to get back in. I couldn't wait to see Anwell's surprised look.

"Hi!" I said joyfully to the receptionist as I ran past.

"Congrats, you were the first jumper," she grinned at me. "Anwell's in the centre of the next room."

I rushed into the next room. Aunt Abby flashed a quick thumbs up as I approached Anwell.

"Our expectations are getting lower and lower. The CIA is going to be awful the moment these mongrels are in charge. My group couldn't even buck up enough to jump off of the building." Anwell vented to another agent.

I tapped her shoulder. "Sir, you never mentioned where to meet you once we jumped."

She stared at me. She was completely emotionless. We stood there for a while. ". Okay rookie, but don't think for a second that this got you on my good side. In fact, you're on my bad side. You're Agent Cameron's niece, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Wait over there," She gestured to the top of the room. "I want you to stay out of sight so that the others think you died."

Well, that was a nice way to reward the first jumper.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter, I know. But the next one will be a lot longer, I promise! Want to, oh I don't know, review? ****Oh and a thank you to all the people who reviewed and I couldn't reply to!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
